


Unfaithful

by 3cheers12years



Series: Dribs and Drabbles [5]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, F/M, POV Second Person, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""So what is she?"</p><p>"Disposable.""</p><p> </p><p>I challenged myself to a 30 minute fic before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

You hold your duvet tight in your left hand and cradle your head under the pillow with your right. 

Sleep hasn't greeted you yet tonight. It hasn't for the past few days, and the weeks before it's only popped in for a coffee. It doesn't stay long, your brain ticking over and thinking about everything and anything you can.

You've been trying to sleep since 10pm and your digital clock ticks over to 1:18am. You daren't turn over.

Brian came to bed just under an hour ago. You have a feeling that he's yet to sleep, as he's still. Brian usually tosses and turns, but tonight he is so still and quiet. You're pretty sure he's lying face up, flat on his back. You can hear his breathing against the silence of the bedroom.

A phone buzzes, the plastic of the casing rattling against the wood of your bedside table. The pattern of the vibration doesn't sound like yours. You feel Brian sit up and you hold your breath.

"Hello?" His voice is low and quiet yet still rough and tired, "no, I'm up... Of course, I'll be-... Yeah, like, 15 minutes."

He hangs up and puts his phone down, shifting to the edge of the bed and pulling his jeans on. You stare blankly at the wall and hold your duvet tightly. You hear him do his belt up as quiet as he can and tug a shirt over his head before softly padding his way to the en suite bathroom. The light clicks on and you roll over to your back as the tap runs and he brushes his teeth.

You sit up silently and listen for him. You hear him wash his face and spray himself with cologne. You quietly turn the bedside table light on. He clocks the change in lighting from the other room and you can almost feel his hackles raise.

As he returns to the room, he smiles falsely at you, "hey, didn't mean to wake you."

You stare at him, eyes cold and suspicious. He slips his shoes on, "go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?" You ask quietly, calmly.

"I got a call from work-"

"Don't kid me, Brian. You're a teacher."

"Maybe I work two jobs."

"Wouldn't you tell me if you do?"

He realises he's got no choice but fight or flight. He chooses flight.

"Look, I need to leave. Go back to bed."

You furrow your brow, "you're seeing someone else."

"Don't be so stupid,"

"You are. Working late, leaving in the middle of the day for a few hours to see your 'friends' when they don't know where you are. Leaving in the middle of the night. I'm not being stupid, you're seeing someone else. A mistress. Trading me in for a newer model."

He heads to the bedroom door, "you're tired and paranoid."

"I've seen you with her."

He stiffens like a board, his hand almost at the door handle. He whispers a cuss word under his breath.

"Do you plan on running away with her? Leaving me for her, something new and exciting? Do you care about her?"

He shakes his head, "No. It's not like that. I care for her, but not like that."

"So what is she?"

"Disposable."

Your jaw tightens. "Get out. I'll pack your stuff, don't come back until I call for you to pick it up."

He sighs heavily and opens the door, sidestepping around it, "okay."

"You're disgusting."

"I know."

"Don't play the victim. Just leave. Now." Your voice is hard, cold and unwavering. He makes eye contact with you for the first time during this exchange. His eyes aren't guilty.

They're sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Unfaithful - Rihanna - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp4UwPZfRis
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
